the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Groups/Minor Organizations
Across the world there are various people who band together for whatever cause they believe in, some turn into factions of their own right, or are minor groups that tend to be regional competitors. Organizations Minor organizations that dont effect things on a global scale, tend to be regional in nature. Desperado Enforcement A brand new Private Military Company that was created by a man going by the codename, Sundowner. Unfortunately by the time they got things up and running Outer Haven had beaten them to the punch. Worming their way up to a distant second, with Sundowner's charisma and business savvy the Desperado steals contracts from lone mercenaries, smaller PMCs, and even to Outer Haven. This has earned the ire of the leading company in the business, Outer Haven, who sees Deserado as an upstart. Unable to face such a giant opponent as of YSF 1 (Year of Suit Fall), they turned to gobbling up many the smaller companies in hopes of being able to challenge Outer Haven for top PMC in the world. Until that day, they wait, and try to stay alive in this crazy new world of ours. The Hunters The Cleric and his followers. Humankind can't handle power. They forget their place in the world and overstep their boundaries. The Hunters will teach them that if their strength is not enough to hold on to their suits, they don't deserve them. They will wait until you are alone, take your suit, strip it of it's parts, examine it - then use it to accomplish their goal. If you are lucky and meet the right Hunter, you even may leave alive. But be afraid: Symbiote, Crusader, Mercenary or Fae. The Hunters are out to get you, and they hunt in packs... The Brinkers The Brinkers, an alliance of Suit Pilots, scientists, explorers, businessmen and adventurous individuals using the power of the Suits to continue the spirit of exploration and adventure that once made the world mysterious and unknown. Making a small profit doesn't hurt either. The Purifiers A quite small but very militant faction originally formed by a man with no apparent past, styling himself as "Crux" and his suit as "Irangelus", the Purifiers are perhaps the epitome of xenophobia - their leader is well known to despise all alien life forms, and the faction reflects this mindset, admitting only pure humans into its ranks (for both administrative and utility, as well as combat roles, it should be noted, meaning that a lack of suit isn't necessarily going to exclude you from joining), and killing both symbiote and elf alike wherever and whenever the opportunity arises. Groups Anything from bands of adventurers, to freelance mercenary groups for hire. The Pack A group of Raiders, thieves, pirates, and terrorists for hire. The Pack, you'd never know that once upon a time it used to be a chapter of one of the multitude of motorcycle gangs across the world. Still, others say that the Pack was formed by a group of vigilantes who went bad after too many attempts to 'arrest' criminals resulted in more destruction than anything saved. Of course, no-one knows which chapter was the original Pack or if the vigilantes are real. All anyone can say for certain is that after Suit Fall and the arrival of the Elves, the Pack was there to organise the criminal, the unhinged, and the monstrous, all under the leadership of a pilot some call 'Wolf', although they are know by a multitude of other names and titles, if they are the leader at all. Bandits doesn't do the word justice, the Pack are animals, pure and simple, anyone can tell from the gaunt wolf that is their logo. They raid, kill and steal with impunity, and they enjoy the power the suits give them over the normal people. Sometimes you hear stories of innocent suit pilots, forced to leave because of vigilantes, the military and other suit pilots, joining the Pack because they have no choice, because they're hungry and scared. No-one knows if that's true, maybe it is. What is true is that once you join, you'll become one of them soon enough. Volitant Hospitium The Volitant Hospitium The Volitant Hospitium is a cargo airship that has been outfitted to act as a mobile hospital, its crew is almost all volunteers looking to either travel the world or provide a helping hand wherever it is needed. While a relatively new group, it is well known for its suits engaging in humanitarian activities as opposed to military actions, though suits related to the organization have taken jobs as sqad medics for organizations needing them to help support the airship and their relief efforts, well known by their symbol. Suit Cults According to UNISSO reports, some Suit Pilots have been appearing at the head of pseudo-religious gatherings and militias. While small groups of armed individuals supporting Suits with Technicals, RPGs and small-arms are not uncommon, these groups have all the hall-marks of a deliberate action by pilots to foster religious cults of personality where they bank the power of their suits as a form of protection for individuals in exchange for a ready-made intelligence and logistical support group that, while low quality, is able to allow these pilots to be alerted about possible opposition, gain foreknowledge of possible targets, and locate safe places to rest and repair. The First Sons Known by many as heros, by a few as terrorists/freedom fighters (depends on who you listen to) and by only a small, select few as Symbiote freinds, the First sons are a rag tag team of pilots only interested in soaking up as many giggles as they can before being finally put down. Player Groups Elforce Alpha (Codename: Elf Sluts) Elforce Alpha is a multirole all Elven group that kicks ass and doesn't afraid of anything, especially wrinkles. They fly in the salvaged Fae shuttle Kshorwa Victory with downtime slut-time, up-time adventure time. Don't let their distinctly overwhelming feminine exterior fool you, they are a dedicated of misfits that see themselves as adventurers and gentle(wo)men to the extreme. They're just as likely to trade beauty tips as to fry your suit and cook your goose over a chipped nail. Power has never been this fabulous! Category:Factions Category:PACYOA: AD Category:AD Lore